Primera vez
by NORA29
Summary: Una especie de continuación de "Familia" Se pueden leer en cualquier orden, o pasar por alto uno de otro. Lo que gustes!


_- JEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Con este grito que se habrá oído treinta cuadras a la redonda el corazón de Jensen llegó a la galaxia más próxima olvidándose el cuerpo en el camino. Es que estar tan medito en el desván ordenando las cosas que allí guardan para hacer espacio y poder meter valijas con ropa de recambio estacional y oír semejante llamado por parte de Jared, además del susto, la primera reacción es pensar que está ocurriendo la peor de las cosas y más.

Correr en picada salteando las cajas que aún estaban en peor orden que cuando ingreso, o los chiches que se encontraban justo donde caían sus pies, rezando por no quebrarse en el camino ni caer estrepitosamente por las escaleras.

La imaginación no era su fuerte, en ese aspecto se dejaba llevar por lo que le ofrecía Jared y de esa forma cada noche era única, pero en ese momento, mientras corría bajando a velocidad luz su cabeza le regalaba las peores imágenes inimaginables; Jared con la cabeza atorada en las barandas que habían puesto hace casi un mes alrededor de la piscina, uno de los gemelos en la cornisa mientras que el otro a punto de cruzar a gatas por la calle… era mejor dejar de pensar y calmarlo, avisándole que ya estaba llegando.

_- Apúrate Jensen, por lo que más quieras. VEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!_

"Quien me manda a querer una enorme casa si cuando pasan cosas terribles siempre estoy en la punta más opuesta" por dios que no hayan entrado ladrones. Los pequeños deben estar asustadísimos y los gritos de Jared no ayudan a que estén calmados.

Los últimos pasos que separaban a Jensen de donde creía venía el llamado desesperado de Jared fueron dados y cuando llegó a lo que era la sala de juegos de sus gemelos, lo que vio no era nada de aquello que había pasado por su mente; ninguno de sus pequeños tesoros corría peligro alguno, nadie estaba asaltándolos ni tomando como escudo a sus seres amados. Nada… sólo Jared y sus dos soles… de pie, tomados de la mano como afianzándose el equilibrio mutuamente. Y Jared de cuclillas cerca de ellos pero sin sostenerlos… sólo ellos dos paraditos mirando para donde se encontraba él.

Cualquier rastro de miedo, alteración o enojo que podía llegar a tener se desintegró en una milésima de segundos al ver a esas dos criaturitas que desde antes de llegar al mundo ya amaba con toda su alma y ahora comenzaban a independizarse de su cuidado. Desde que empezaron a desplazarse gateando, temía este momento, porque una vez que comenzaran a caminar dejarían de necesitar a cualquiera de sus padres para que los lleven de un lugar a otro de la casa, y ahora con casi con un año cumplido ese momento se hacía presente.

Agachándose hacía ellos los quería abrazar y achuchar a besos por que pese a que cada vez más se movían solitos, la felicidad que lo embargaba era más fuerte, pero la negativa de Jared a que los alce lo frenó en seco, y la posterior seña que le hizo para que se desplazara más atrás la idea de verlos caminar se tornaba más real… tangible.

Congelado… así es como se quedó cuando Jared comenzó a alentar a los niños a que dieran un pasito a la vez hasta llegar donde estaba "papi Jen"

Verlos adelantar primero los piecitos derechos y luego los izquierdos, como si fueran bailarines de una misma coreografía era una sensación que jamás creyó podría llegar a sentir. Muy en el fondo sabía que este momento llegaría, pero lo que se siente realmente cuando sucede no se puede planear ni programar. Jamás se está preparado para algo así.

De fondo podía ver y escuchar como Jared cuidaba y seguía el camino que iban haciendo, pero él solo tenía ojos para ver esas caritas relucientes que sonrientes y sin soltarse cada vez tenía más cerca de él. Su niña preciosa que sacó su color de cabello y los enormes hoyuelos de Jared que en esa pequeñez de rostro parecían no entrar y su valiente hijo, travieso a más no poder al que ningún perro se le resistía a jugar por más enorme que fuera ya casi los podía tocar, un paso más y ya estarían a centímetros de él.

Jared que ya estaba sentado a su lado, disfrutaba viéndolos ahora de frente, los felicitaba aplaudiendo como si fuera la mejor obra de teatro.

Esta vez con una mirada, Jensen obtuvo permiso de Jared para tomarlos y felicitarlos por tamaño avance. Así que tomarlos en brazos, levantarse y comenzar a girar como trompo sin dejar de soltar frases cargadas de felicidad dirigidas a cada pequeño o a Jared en cero coma cinco segundos, era lo que podía ver Jared… eso y que en cualquier momento caerían mareados. Entonces se acercó frenando a Jensen y este comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, ampliando e incluyéndolo en el abrazo.

Caer en el sillón riendo de alegría, felices por poder disfrutar de cada avance que estos niños le regalaban a sus vidas, hacían que la pareja conformada por Jared y Jensen se sintieran los seres más dichosos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ni Jensen ni Jared cambiarían nada de lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a estar donde estaban, cada penuria o test negativo que atravesaron era salvada por los incontables momentos felices que vivían desde que tuvieron con ellos a sus ansiados hijos. Y que fueran gemelos fue como un plus ya que durante el proceso de embarazo, lo único que les importaba a ellos es que fuera sano, sólo la madre biológica y el médico sabían de la duplicidad, y prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto hasta a los familiares de los chicos por las dudas de que se le escape en algún momento.

Poder estar juntos y felices, compartir cada momento familiar que planearon cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos era lo único que les importaba.

Porque los Padalecki – Ackles se consideraban los padres más dichosos.


End file.
